Feelings Are Like Yaki Manju Cakes
by Glimmerine
Summary: Shino decides to leave the women's sanctuary and start a new life for herself, but while traveling through a big city, who she meets may encourage her feelings or leave them cold. -Not a pairing fic.


**(A.N.)** I really, really wanted to write something from Shino's perspective.  
>She's a very interesting character in a way.<br>Let me know what you think? :)  
>This isn't a pairing fic.<br>Just a "what would happen if Mugen and Shino met?" kind of.  
>I think writing this actually made me like her a little bit more.<br>And of course you gotta love Mugen!  
>But I made him keep his cool.<br>Please tell me if this is OOC in any way.  
>I try to stay as close to what the characters would dosay/feel as much as possible.  
>The title? It was random!<p>

* * *

><p>Shino waved good bye to all of the women she'd befriended during her time at the sanctuary. "Good luck!" Yuko, the woman she had been closest to, called. Tears streamed down her face. Shino smiled as she walked away from the crowd that saw her off to her new life. Three years seemed to have flown by as quickly as the seagulls over her head. Her pocket was nearly full with money they'd been donated and she was ready to find a place that she could finally rest peacefully. All she'd wanted before she was forced to marry that horrific man was a simple, happy life. Now, it was a possibility.<p>

A face flashed through her mind. He had a kind smile and dark eyes behind his glasses. "Jin..." she hadn't forgotten about him, but over the years he'd sank into the back of her mind with all of the legends and fantasies she'd believed in as a child. He just didn't even seem like a real person to her anymore. "I can't believe it's been so long." she picked up the bottom of her light green yukata to sit down on a log at the side of the road.

"I never actually thought he'd come for me of course." she voiced her thoughts aloud, smiling forlornly at the images of the sweet ronin shifting through her brain. "I won't try to find him." she decided. Looking up at the road signs, she couldn't figure out which direction to take.

A bird twittered in the tree above her and everything seemed brighter now that she knew she was actually free. Listening to the grass moving in the quick wind, she realized that she could do anything. It was enough to make her want to shout and jump around, her body so full of joy that she couldn't keep it in. Instead, she just stood, closed her eyes, and started walking. Her destiny would lead her in the right direction. After a few seconds of going like this, she opened her eyes. She had ended up taking a straight path through the grass where there wasn't a dirt road.

"It seems that my destiny hasn't decided yet." she got back on the path closest to her left. She knew one thing for certain, she wanted to get as far from her home village as possible.

At dusk, Shino arrived in a large city, complete with casinos and many restaurants. "How unusual." she said, looking around her, "In a city this big, there should be a red light district somewhere."

"Yeah, I know whatcha mean. This is complete bull shit."

She was startled at the man's voice coming from behind her. Turning around, she saw a vagabond with wild black hair and a sword on his back. "Excuse me. Do I know you?"

The man grinned, "No, I don't think so baby, but the name's Mugen."

She felt sorry for him, he was half starved and in his eyes were a hint of sadness. "I'm Shino." she smiled, "I'm just travelling through, but would you like to get something to eat with me? I'll pay if you don't mind." she couldn't just walk away from him, as poor as he was. Even though he seemed a bit rude, she could tell that he was nicer than he looked.

A loud growl emanated from his stomach. _Mind? Hell no, I wouldn't mind!_ He thought excitedly. "Uhh yeah, sure." he tried to sound cool in front of this beautiful girl offering him a free meal. There was no way he'd risk scaring her away, not until after the food was paid for at least.

They went into a simple looking place and sat down. "I'll have the yaki manju, please." Shino told the man who waited on them.

"Ummm, gyo-za." Mugen hoped that he read the menu right. He was satisfied when the waiter nodded and went away to put in their orders.

"So, Mugen. Are you a traveler too?" Shino asked, looking at him with dark, doe eyes that seemed to betray nothing of her feelings.

_This chick is guarded._

"Yeah. I've been roamin' around for a while now." he didn't want to mention the past circumstances that made him drift around for such a long time, nor the people who wandered in just to wander back out. His tough exterior would never allow his feelings of loneliness or abandonment to show, but she almost sensed his pain and it was freaking him out. "What's your story, huh?"

The woman looked down at the table, "I was abused... I don't really want to talk about that now." he felt as if he could see the invisible scars all over her face.

Mugen stared at her for a long time, until the waiter came and placed their food in front of them. Suddenly, he didn't feel like eating. He stood up, "I have somewhere I need to be."

Shino frowned slightly, "You won't stay and eat just a little. It won't take very long. At least take it with you?" he gave in and wrapped the gyoza in a napkin.

"Later." he said, smiling at her again before moving towards the door. Before he walked out, he turned around to look at her. She smiled, waving good bye. He waved back and then he was gone.

Shino turned back to her food. She was alone once again with so many feelings that she couldn't describe and yaki manju cakes that were getting cold.

_**End.**_


End file.
